Typically, machines such as, wheel loader or an excavator used for hauling material in an aggregate quarry or similar operation, are associated with a weighing system. The weighing system may include multiple payload scales that are used to measure various weights such as, a weight of an inbound empty machine, a weight of the outbound loaded machine, a weight of the delivered payload, and/or the hauled weight.
The problem generally encountered during such operation is related to maintaining the accuracy of the payload scales. One or more of these scales may generally present an unknown error and it may also be difficult to determine the magnitude of the error. The machine may end up carrying extra weight or lesser weight from the site if any of the payload scales are faulty or inaccurate.
As such, the payload scales may need to be periodically calibrated in order to achieve a desired level of accuracy. Typically, results from two of the scales may be compared in an effort to confirm the accuracy of the scales. However, if the results are not in agreement, this comparison does not yield information that identifies which scale is out of calibration. Further, it may be inefficient or not be cost effective to add a third measurement for the sake of accuracy.
Such addition may make it challenging to know which scales require inspection and/or calibration, resulting in a great deal of manual investigation and troubleshooting. Moreover, during the time between their scheduled calibrations, the accuracy of the scales and/or the empty weight of a truck can shift for various reasons. As such, there exists a need for a method of maintaining the accuracy of the weighing system.